Lobotomy Fun
Sitemap "I'd rather have a bottle in front of me than a frontal lobotomy" someone HAS to say this in the INFINITE-BS_REDO (Sounds like a Columbia-type joke line - said above Elizabeth as the ObitoclastOne of the two tools used for doing Trans Orbital Lobotomies crunches through bone and slides in ...) --- SO many Bad things .... It ALL would be simpler to be Delusions --- --- --- --- --- The First Trans orbital Lobotomy on a live patient in 1946 : Sometimes in the procedure a patient would be rendered unconscious by electroshock first. Does it seem that Levine had an obsession with Lobotomies ?? --- --- --- ISThisDerpistanKenLivesIn.jpg|Proof of how Deluded Elizabeth was Knowthesethings2.jpg WelcomePilgrim.jpg|The Chair Booker REALLY Took To "Columbia" Transfun.jpg|Ouch !!! Multi-lobotomy.jpg|Lobotomy-While-You-Wait LobotomyYourDoingItWrong.jpg LobotomyTradingCards.jpg|Exhibit at the Columbian Exposition Lobotomytools.jpg|lobotomy tools LoboElizabeth.jpg|Jeremiah Fink had plans to use Elizabeth's powers for his own purposes. FoundInWreckage.jpg|When Columbia crashed and burned, Elizabeths corpse was found ElizabethNoseLobotomy.jpg|You will only feel a little pinch Cliche_lobot.jpg|Home Lobotomy - The Lastest Thing In Home Surgery Useforsompin.jpg|Lobotomy Fink Style ---- Levine&Co also got a bit creepy with other ideas : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- 'You'll Only Feel A Little 'Pinch' ... ' : In those scenes of Elizabeth' getting her head 'fixed' to make her Comstock's proper 'Heir to Rule Columbia' - Shouldn't they be playing that famous classical tune : "Shock The Monkey" by Peter Gabriel -- Maybe played as a Souza March instrumental arrangement ??? (or "Dueling Banjos" ?) What is it exactly about these psychiatric treatment stuff which Ken Levine seems to dread/obsess-about so much ?? --- --- --- 'A Streetcar Named "Trans-Orbital Lobotomy" ' : (One of the Few Non-Sander Cohen Plays ... Maybe Culpepper wrote it ???) BTW - They have Streetcars in Paris also (and maybe some Doctors there can administer a Trans-Orbital Lobotomy to Elizabeth to try to rid her of that those crazy murderously vengeful desires that plague her). Maybe a new craze of 'Performance Art' to see a real Lobotomy On Stage ? Something Sander Cohen might be interested in to be presented at some of his at 'special shows' ? Maybe combined with ADAM (to affect repairs) can offer radical change/correction of personality. (Look close. Did any of his "Plasterpieces" have bleeding around the eyes ?? Lobotomizing his 'subjects' might calm them enough for them to be entombed in his white stuff alive.) Sophia Lamb herself then might be interested (OR WAS VERY INTERESTED TO MAKE USE OF THIS). THAT would be something interesting to add to her 'treatment' facilities (or clandestine activities before she ran the place) in Persephone. Flashbacks of Eleanor being subjected to the procedure ???? That would help explain why so many people fell under the sway of her demented Philosophy). Mind Slaves working in 'The Gardens' to feed 'The Family' really don't require much of their 'mind' or 'personality' to remain to do their work. That would fills in a major gap in the narrative (Collectivist slave labor - Who woulda thunk it ??). Come to think of it, Fink probably could make use of such methods to 'calm' and 'pacify' many of Columbia's menials (and the ones he rents to the Citizens as servants). Much cheaper than making mechanical men to replace them. Squads of empty faced workers trudging to their labor - could it be done clearly enough to be as horrifying as it could be ??? (Perhaps Fink could 'explain' it ...) So there's another missed opportunity for that game (the list is now quite long ...). --- --- --- --- --- . .